Collins Patience
by AZTbreak
Summary: Angel's always dated shitty guys until Collins. A sister piece to 'We Were Closer Than You'll Ever Know'


**if you havent read** **we were closer than you'll ever know** **I highly recommend it. While its not completely necessary it makes this one better**

Collins came home from work excited to see his Angel. They had breakfast together only a few hours ago but he already missed him like crazy. Love will do that to you.

"Angelcake! I'm back!" He called out kicking off his shoes.

His lover was not there to greet him. This was strange Angel was always there to give him a welcome home kiss. It was past six the sun was already setting and snow covered the ground. It was too cold to be out drumming. He entered the bedroom to find it vacant as well. He was about to give up hope when he found his Angel. The young man was sitting on the fire escape still in his pajamas, a black tank top and some sweatpants.

"Oh, my god," Collins said and went to the window.

He was going to get sick, if it was too cold to go out drumming in jeans and a jacket imagine what sitting outside in a tank top must feel like.

"Baby what are you doing out here?" Collins asked calmly.

He got no response, Angel stared blankly at the bars.

"H-how long have you been out here" still nothing. "Here lets get you inside." He touched his shoulder it was ice cold, he felt like death. "Jesus, you're freezing!" He ripped off his coat in an attempt to drape it over the Latino's shoulders.

He shrugged it off mumbling, "No."

Collins knelt before him until he was at eye level, "please baby, come inside you're freezing."

"No..." he whined softly tearing up.

He couldn't stand seeing him cry this was the first time he'd ever seen Angel cry.

"Shhh, shhh, ok you don't have to come inside," he shushed.

Angel mumbled something he couldn't make out.

"What?"

"Go..." He said still soft but clearly.

"No, my Angel."

"Just leave..."

Collins sighed he didn't want him to feel so alone but he needed to get a few things, "I'll be right back ok?"

Angel fell silent again and rested his chin on his knees. Collins climbed back into the apartment, if Angel was going to sit out there they needed a few things. He went around collecting them and set a kettle on the stove at a low temperature. Unsure of how long it would take him to coax Angel into the house. When he came back into the bedroom he saw his love burying his face in his hands sobbing.

The first night they spent together Angel explained to him that sometimes he just has bad days. This must have been what he meant, days where the only thing that helps is crying. He climbed back outside.

"Hey beautiful, I'm back." Angel didn't stop crying. "Here let me help."

He put a fuzzy pink sock on each of Angel's feet giving them a short massage in an attempt to get the blood flow back to them. They were ice cold and almost purple, Collins thanked himself for getting home on time. He then wrapped the ice cold drummer in the thickest blanket he could find and sat next to him.

"Wanna sit on my lap?" The anarchist asked.

Angel finally looked up and nodded,his eyes were puffy and his nose was running. Collins chuckled and pulled wiped his face with the blanket.

"It'll turn to ice if we don't get that off."

He pulled him onto his lap and cradled him. He held Angel tightly in hope it might warm him up faster. Angel soon stopped crying and continued the blank stare, his eyes fixed on the sky.

Collins pulled out a cigarette, "Let me know when you want to go inside, ok."

He put the filter in his mouth and tried to light his lighter. With only one hand and a gentle breeze it was nearly impossible. Angel's hands appeared around it allowing the flame to appear.

Collins lit it and took a drag, the smell of tobacco filled the air, "Thank you baby."

After another drag he offered it to Angel who took it quickly. They passed it back and forth taking drag after drag until it was gone. He pulled out two more cigarettes, one for each of them, and they continued smoking.

After they were done Angel flicked away the butt and cuddled closer to his chest. Collins was relieved to see him a bit more active and responsive.

"I'm ready," the drummer squeaked out.

"To go inside?" Collins asked he got a nod in response. "Ok love."

He picked up the sad burrito and carried him to the bed. He bundled him under more covers and sat next to him. His mind wandered back to this morning, at breakfast Angel didn't seem that sad. Or at least not to the untrained eye, his smile was bright but forced, he was quieter than normal, and clung to Collins tightly. At breakfast he didn't realize, Angel played it off well it wasn't until now.

"I'm sorry, baby," Collins said softly to the ground. "I should have been there for you, seen the signs."

"No..." a small voice squeaked. "I-I..." he didn't know how to continue. "I'm sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. But if something is bothering you you can tell me, ok?"

"...ok."

Collins cuddled the pile of blankets surrounding him and held it tightly, "promise?"

Angel had a small but genuine smile , "Promise."

"So... what happened?"

His smile fell, "I, uh, just get down sometimes and I like to sit out there and think. When stuff gets like overwhelming."

"What do you think about?

"Bad stuff... bad memories, people from the past."

Collins stomach sank, he knew that all of Angel's exes were complete assholes. He didn't know any detail about who they were or what they did and part of him was glad. But he wish Angel could just forget those guys and be happy with him. That's not how things work though.

"I'm sorry, baby," was all he could say, now was not the time to scold him for thinking of his exes.

"I love you, do you know that?"

The anarchist heart started to beat faster they had only been dating two weeks at this point. Even though they both knew it neither one had said it until now.

"I love you too," he quickly responded.

Angel kicked away some of the blankets so he could hold him tightly. Collins felt some of the smaller man's tears drip onto his neck as they embraced.

Angel continued, "I've never known anyone like you, you put up with so much of my crap and it never seems to bother you."

"I care about you, I just want you happy."

"I care about you too, I wish I could be just as good as you."

"Angelcake," he said sternly but with a smile. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'd get beat up and left in an alleyway every day if that means I get to be with you."

"I feel the same way."

They shared a kiss and smiled.

"Come on," Collins got up. "I have the kettle on, lets have some tea."

"You thought of everything didn't you?"

"I wanted you to warm up. You're Angelcake, not an Angel-sicle," he laughed.

He followed Collins out to the kitchen bringing a blanket with him and sat on the counter.

"Thank you," Angel said after a period of silence.

"For what?"

"For not dragging inside. You could have easily done it," he reminded memories flickering though his head.

"I know I could have, but it wouldn't have been productive. I wanted you to tell me what was wrong."

Angel pulled him into a hug still perched on the counter.

"I was out there cause I don't deserve someone like you." He whispered into Collins

"Yes you do. You've been through too much you deserve someone who understands you."

Angel laughed tears in his eyes, he looked to his lover can cupped his cheek, "I have never met someone like you, Thomas."

"Neither have I, Angel."

 **an overly fluffy piece cause why not.**

 **I got sent home early from work cause I'm sick AF**


End file.
